Havoc at Hogwarts
by Donephelwen
Summary: The trials and tribulations of 3 girls at Hogwarts, but this isnt the Hogwarts we know and love. The students are elvish!
1. Back at Hogwarts

Ok, first ficcie, I'm not gonna bore you with a load of bla about me so here we go……  
  
Disclaimer: Hogwarts and the ORIGIONAL names of Characters belong 2 JK Rowling, the language of elvish was created by JRR Tolkein.  
  
You might need to know this:  
  
Harry Potter: Alklithion  
  
Ron Wealsey: Tarakal  
  
Hermione Granger: Imcamiel  
  
Oliver Wood: Thinarodion  
  
Draco Malfoy: Maegcair  
  
Vincent Crabbe: Maikaephel  
  
Greggory Goyle: Rûdhtaur  
  
Padma Patil: Belegnauriel  
  
Parvati Patil: Alkbelethien  
  
Neville Longbottom: Maeglonde  
  
Seamus Finnigan: Ringnovion  
  
Lavender Brown: Buleechoriel  
  
Alicia Johnston: Aducorwen  
  
Fred Weasley: Aduvagorion  
  
George Weasley: Menepaurion  
  
Percy Weasley: Ringwath  
  
Ginny Weasley: Astaldoantoien  
  
Sirius Black: calenlond  
  
Petunia Dursley: Baleroswen  
  
Vernon Dursley: Enthule  
  
Dudley Dursley: Alaglygion  
  
Some more might need to be added, the teachers names stay the same.  
  
The three best friends in the story are: Lostiaiel, Dinthondiel and Balevagorien. (All female) The girls enemies are: Iarethiriel and her best friend Ascathôniel. (Both female)  
  
From the very beginning:  
  
Dinthondiel woke up. She looked to her left and right to find herself staring at curtains. She smiled to herself as she realised that she was back at Hogwarts with her two best friends, Lostiaiel and Balevagorien. She sighed. It had been a nice summer but she hadn't seen her two friends much, only once infact as her parents had dragged her off to 'sunny Spain'. Great joy. Dinthondiel reached out to pull the curtains across to see her friends, and smiled yet again. She watched Balevagorien turn over in her sleep to face her and she laughed quietly. Dinthondiel sat up in her white bed and looked around. The sun was pouring in through the window and she could see from where she was that one bed was empty. Imcamiel's. Well there's a big surprise. Dinthondiel muttered to herself under her breath. Studying probably. Dinthondiel went to lie back down again when Lostiaiel spoke.  
  
"Dinthondiel?" Lostiaiel asked, "Are you awake?" She whispered.  
  
"No." Dinthondiel joked.  
  
"Oh ha bloody ha." Lostiaiel said but she was smiling.  
  
"God! We haven't seen each other for ages!" Dinthondiel said gesturing for Lostiaiel to come and sit with her.  
  
"I know! You know what we need? I nice long chat, you, me and Balevagorien.  
  
"Yep! I know I do!" Dinthondiel laughed.  
  
"What are you two whispering about that your best friend can't hear?" A voice spoke which was easily recognisable as Balevagorien's.  
  
"Baleva!" Dinthondiel said.  
  
"Come here darlin'! We were just saying how much we needed a chat!" Lostiaiel said happily.  
  
Balevagorien jumped out of bed eagerly and clambered onto Dinthondiel's.  
  
"Soooo, Anyone do anything interesting over the summer?" Lostiaiel asked.  
  
Dinthondiel and Balevagorien shook their heads.  
  
"Then lets not talk about it!" Lostiaiel said and the other two laughed.  
  
"Ok, what do we plan to do this year? Balevagorien asked mischievously.  
  
"Oooh! I don't think we know quite yet, do we Dinthondiel?" Lostiaiel said with an evil grin.  
  
"I don't think we do!" Replied Dinthondiel.  
  
"Well get thinking girls! It's a long year we've got ahead of us!"  
  
The three of them laughed and were silent for a moment.  
  
"I KNOW!" Lostiaiel shouted.  
  
"Sssh! You'll wake everyone up!" Balevagorien hissed as several girls grumbled.  
  
"Sorry, Lets do something EVIL to Iarethiriel."  
  
"Lossie, we do that nearly every month, they never work, it's hardly original." Balevagorien said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes but this one is different! Unique!" Lostiaiel said excitedly.  
  
"Well, let's hear it then." Dinthondiel said expecting nothing unusual.  
  
"Oooooh! What you talking about?" Came a squealing voice and a thud.  
  
"Oh great." Balevagorien said sarcastically as Alkbelethien got out of her bed and leaped onto Dinthondiel's.  
  
"Oh, nothing of interest." Balevagorien said hoping she would leave.  
  
"Oh please tell!" Alkbelethien pleaded.  
  
Lostiaiel looked at her, god did she ever stop? She was so damn nosey!  
  
Lostiaiel looked at Dinthondiel who winked.  
  
"Oh we were just chatting about Tarakal and Alklithion and how fit they are, yeah, it was great. Have you seen Alklithion's six-pack? You haven't? Oh well, you're missing out, yeah, and Tarakal's muscles! Wow!" Dinthondiel said.  
  
Balevagorien and Lostiaiel were about to explode with laughter. Alkbelethien looked excited and wouldn't keep still. She obviously didn't know that Dinthondiel was making fun of her.  
  
"Really? Oh my god! You fancy them don't you?" She asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Balevagorien sighed. What a fool.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course!" Dinthondiel said exaggerating her words.  
  
Alkbelethien looked as if she was about to explode. She jumped of the bed to wake up her equally annoying friend, Buleechoriel so they could go and spy on poor Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well done Dinthon!" Lostiaiel said smiling.  
  
"Yep! Quick work!" Balevagorien.  
  
Dinthondiel grinned at her two best friends and hugged them.  
  
"Anyway, back to your plan Lostiaiel?" Balevagorien asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU DON'T DO YOU?" Came yet another squealing voice. It was Buleechoriel.  
  
Balevagorien was fuming. "Can't we get a moments peace around here?"  
  
"Nope." Lostiaiel said, angry too.  
  
"What is it now Buleechoriel?" Dinthondiel said sighing.  
  
Buleechoriel ran up to her and grabbed her wrist dragging her out of the door.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lostiaiel shouted getting angrier with the two pathetic girls.  
  
"Taking her to Alklithion and Tarakal! You better come to!" Alkbelethien said not realising how stupid and immature she looked.  
  
"Too bloody right we're coming!" Balevagorien screamed, "You're not just dragging our friend away like that!"  
  
Lostiaiel and Balevagorien stormed after Alkbelethien and Buleechoriel.  
  
When they caught up with them they were outside the boy's dormitory with Alklithion and Tarakal.  
  
"Tell them what you told me Dinthondiel!" Alkbelethien said her eyes popping out of her thick head.  
  
"Oh for god's sake, you really are stupid." Poor Dinthondiel said to the two of them who would not let go of her.  
  
"She said that she fancied you!" Alkbelethien said excitedly as if she were announcing her engagement.  
  
Alklithion and Tarakal reddened while Dinthondiel simple raised her eyebrows.  
  
"She did! She did! She told me!" Alkbelethien continued.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, you're so sexy Alklithion, and you Tarakal, well, you're enough to melt any girl." Dinthondiel said sarcastically and Lostiaiel and Baleavgorien smiled, pleased to see how Dinthondiel was dealing with the situation.  
  
"R-really?" Tarakal asked unsure.  
  
"NO! Of course I don't! It was just a ploy to get this idiot to go while me, Balevagorien and Lostiaiel were talking! I like you as friends but not in that way! Honestly! Some people are so THICK!" Dinthondiel said glaring at Alkbelethien and Buleechoriel.  
  
"And if you don't mind, we'd like to have our friend back." Lostiaiel said and stepped in.  
  
"Yes, we're going down to breakfast." Balevagorien said and the three best friends linked arms and went downstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it might be a little confusing but you will get used to it! Please review. 


	2. Breakfast and the first embarrassment

(A/N) I promise that you will get used to these names.  
  
******  
  
Dinthondiel yawned and stretched.  
  
"I could have had an extra hour in bed," she grumbled, glancing fuzzily at her watch.  
  
"Or an extra hour worth of planning and plotting," added Balevagorien, narrowing her eyes and grinning cheekily.  
  
"Shhhhh, don't talk too loud, we don't want to give it away on the very first day back!" whispered Lostiaiel. The other two glanced around to see who was up as early as they were. Dinthondiel choked on her toast and assumed a haughty look.  
  
Approaching the three from the entrance hall were Iarethiriel and Ascathôniel. Of all the people that the three had met during their time at Hogwarts, it was these two that they despised the most. It had in fact been these two that they were plotting against before they were so rudely (in their opinion) interrupted.  
  
"Hello," called Ascathôniel. It was always like this, Ascathôniel tried to be over friendly for a few days and then, whoosh, the pretences came down and the hatred and talking behind backs process started all over again.  
  
"Humph!" muttered Dinthondiel and put her nose in the air, completely ignoring Ascathôniel's weak, rather fake smile. Lostiaiel and Balevagorien followed suit and in moments they were back in the entrance hall.  
  
"Lossie, Dinthie, we have GOT to do something about those two, and fast!" snarled Balevagorien.  
  
"Tell me about it, I didn't even have time to get anything to eat!" groaned Lostiaiel, in a melancholy tone.  
  
"Ha ha," gloated Dinthondiel and from under her robes she drew a huge pile of buttered toast and a jar or marmalade.  
  
"Oh my god Dinthie, I LOVE you!" screamed Lostiaiel in delight. "You are the most wonderful person in the world!"  
  
"Oh, I know, you don't need to tell me that!" replied Dinthondiel with a wink at Balevagorien.  
  
"Oh but Dinthie," wailed Balevagorien in a mock impression of Lostiaiel and returning the wink, "I don't like marmalade, couldn't you have stolen…"  
  
"Borrowed," interrupted Dinthondiel, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't you have BORROWED the jam instead?"  
  
"Shhh already!" giggled Dinthondiel helplessly, "your going to get me into trouble before we even get to our first lesson!"  
  
Lostiaiel suppressed a groan and swallowed the remainder of her third slice of toast.  
  
"We didn't get a timetable," she groaned, "We don't know when our lessons are or what we have first!"  
  
"It's ok, look, Imcamiel is her now, she is bound to have a timetable, she has probably been studying for the last three hours anyway!" sighed Dinthondiel in relief.  
  
  
  
"Imcamiel, Imcamiel, please, please can we borrow your timetable!" cried Lostiaiel, making her eyes large and flicking her hair.  
  
"Haven't you got your own, and what on earth are you doing with that marmalade? You will get into awful trouble if MacGonagall catches you." Imcamiel dithered.  
  
"Yes, we know that, but Iarethiriel and Ascathôniel are in there," explained Balevagorien, lowering her voice and jerking her head towards the great hall.  
  
"Well," pondered Imcamiel, "I suppose you could borrow it, I mean, you do need to get to your lessons."  
  
"Yes, yes we do need it," moaned Lostiaiel, jigging from one foot to the other and attempting to hurry Imcamiel along.  
  
"Oh all right, here you are then," relented Imcamiel, holding out a perfectly folded timetable.  
  
Balevagorien pounced on the sheet and dragged out her wand. She whispered the spell that she hoped would copy the timetable three times and tapped the sheet with the very tip of her wand. Nothing happened.  
  
"Stupid spell," exclaimed Balevagorien and threw Imcamiel's timetable to the ground.  
  
The instant the paper hit the stone flags of the great hall there was a whooshing noise and it burst into a huge pillar of flame which reached right up and scorched the ceiling before dying down to ash and dust.  
  
The four girls stood in shocked silence for a minute then Imcamiel sighed.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to go get another one from the great hall."  
  
Dinthondiel opened her mouth to speak but Imcamiel spoke before her.  
  
"Yes, I'll get you three one each as well."  
  
The girls grinned and wandered back to the Griffindor common room to finish their toast and wait for Imcamiel's return. 


	3. School starts

(A/N) getting used 2 the names yet?  
  
Also thanks to milky and crackers for reviewing!  
  
  
  
1 As they reached the common room Tarakal and Alkithion appeared though the portrait.  
  
2  
  
3 They blushed "hi Dinthondiel, hi guys" Tarakal said looking at the three girls who were trying hard not to laugh at the poor blushing boys.  
  
4 "Hi you two" Losti giggled "heard from your gossip spreading friends lately?"  
  
Alkithion blushed even more "wha wha… errrrr you they weren't serious were they?" he stuttered  
  
"Ahhhh well that's just are little secret isn't it girls?"  
  
"Yep sure is" Dinti and Baleva agreed winking  
  
"Oh well have you seen Imcamiel in the great hall?"  
  
It was Balevas turn to blush "yeah she's getting us are timetables-we didn't get ours"  
  
"Right OK, well see ya!" Tarakal said and the two lads rushed away  
  
"Heehee were getting better at scaring people every year guys!" Dinti laughed.  
  
20 minutes later Imcamiel walked through the portrait "here you are you three" she said handing them there timetables "why didn't you get them?"  
  
"I don't know really we just didn't" Losti said.  
  
"Oh god look what we have first" Baleva moaned.  
  
The other three looked and groaned "double potions noooooooooooooo" Dinti wailed "why god why do you torture us so?"  
  
the others laughed "come on we better go or Snape will torture us for been late!"  
  
When they reached the dungeons Maegcair was their taunting Alkithion and Tarakal as usual  
  
"Why don't you just go fly into a cliff" Baleva shouted at Maegcair  
  
"Awwwwwww sticking up for him Baleva-must be love!" Alkbelethien giggled  
  
Alkithion bushed once again and Maecgair just made it worse "getting girls to fight your battles now-pathetic!"  
  
"Shove off Maegcair" Tarakal shouted jumping towards him  
  
"What's going on here?" somebody shouted  
  
"oh god its Snape Tarakal muttered  
  
"20 points from gryffindor for fighting in the hallways! Now into class before I take even more points away from you  
  
Mumbling the class walked in quietly and took their seats  
  
"Now before we get started I have some errrrr unusual news for you…  
  
(A/N)I luv getting your reviews so pls continue! thanx 


	4. A nasty shock

(A/N) Thanks for the three reviews I have received so far! I would love to have more! *Hint hint!*  
  
**********  
  
Balevagorien looked at Lostiaiel, what exactly was Snape's version of 'unusual'?  
  
Maegcair had the usual smirk on his face. The three girls had no doubt that Snape had already told him. The Gryffindors glanced at the Potions master fearfully, for they too had seen Maegcair's smug face and the rest of the Slytherins who didn't look to bothered. Snape cleared his throat and their complete attention was drawn back to him. Snape had that gift.  
  
"For the first term of this year, you will be having extra Potions lessons to prepare you for the new Potions exams that you will take just before Christmas. This is a new law, meaning that you and years below you will have to take it."  
  
None of the Gryffindors said anything, they were simply staring at him, horror-struck except perhaps Imcamiel who didn't seem to mind too much. The Slytherins were all smiling. They obviously new, which subjects Potions was over taking. And the Gryffindors were now dreading the next part.  
  
Snape continued, "Now, in order to give these extra lessons, you will have to drop some, this choice was made by the school but of course, the ministry of magic will have made sure you carry on studying vital subjects, for example, Defence against the dark arts." Snape's mouth twitched. He carried on, "At the end of this two hour lesson, I will hand out your new timetables and you can get used to this minor adjustment." He smiled.  
  
This depressed the Gryffindors even more, Snape new exactly how to get them down and he did by using simple phrases like: 'Two hour lesson' reminding them they had a long wait till they could get out.  
  
Imcamiel looked as if Snape had told her Crookshanks had died. "So, so your saying we have to learn these new timetables all over again?" She said looking shocked.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying, do you have a problem with that?" Snape said smiling wider now.  
  
"No, no I don't professor." Imcamiel stuttered.  
  
"Good. Now, please get out your text books, we will be taking notes from page 437."  
  
The class sighed and slowly got out their books and a low murmur spread out across the class and people began to talk. The Slytherins sounded excited; their talk was quick and high. The Gryffindors were practically in the depths of despair.  
  
"What stupid, foolish, deranged, prat decided to have us taking more Potions lessons?" Balevagorien groaned to her two best friends.  
  
"I know." Lostiaiel said. "Someone who has had a memory charm put on them so they can't remember what hell we are put through." She said.  
  
"Well, lets hope that twit starts remembering. This is so unfair. It just gives Snape more chances to take points from us." Dinthondiel said angrily.  
  
"GOD! He would have to give us the damn timetables after the lesson wouldn't he? More bloody suspense." Tarakal could be heard saying to Alkithion.  
  
Alkithion nodded he seemed to annoyed to speak right now. Lostiaiel looked at him sympathetically. Most people new that Snape despised Alkithion more than he did any Gryffindor (his most hated house.)  
  
Balevagorien was also looking at him, she tried to lighten the mood for his sake and her friends. "Anyway, maybe it means we drop that so-called- subject Divination!" She said enthusiastically.  
  
Dinthondiel saw what she was doing and joined in. "Yep!" She said with a half forced smile. "Just think, no more glittering insect!"  
  
Alkithion and some of the other Gryffindors managed small laughs, but they weren't forced. But Alkbelethien and Buleechoriel scowled.  
  
"You're just trying to impress Alkithion and Tarakal!" Alkbelethien said.  
  
At this, the three girls couldn't help but laugh. "You're just defending your beloved glitter bug!" Lostiaiel said laughing, which caused more because of her rhyming.  
  
"And what is all this about?" Snape said and stood right behind Balevagorien. He looked annoyed to see Gryffindors happy. Now, nobody was smiling. "Well, Balevagorien," Snape said stressing the last part of her name, making her skin crawl. "Lets see, how much work you have done today." He said smiling nastily again.  
  
Baleva's eyes widened. Dinthondiel looked at how much she had written. Some how she didn't think two lines would be enough to satisfy Professor Snape. Lostiaiel also looked at how much Baleva had done, how could she get one of her best friends out of this one? She began to think fast.  
  
**********  
  
(A/N) I know I might have made some mistakes here, it is quite confusing to write just as it is to read! Please make your comments when you review. Now, I need to think of a way for Lostiaiel to get Balevagorien out of trouble! 


	5. From bad to worse

Dinthondiel screwed up her face and tried to think of a way to get Balevagorien out of trouble. Suddenly an old charm she had learnt in the first year came back to her. It involved copying writing from one place and making it reappear in a different place. The only problem was that there wasn't actually anything to copy. Dinthondiel screwed up her face and drew a deep breath. There was nothing she could do about it, she would just have to hope that whatever she had copied last time was suitable work for a potions lesson. She grabbed a roll of parchment and whispered as quietly as she could manage whilst wiggling her wand over the page. Quickly she slipped the paper over the top of Balevagorien's and smiled innocently at Snape.  
  
"Well, this is interesting I'm sure, however, not what I set I believe." Snape jeered at the three.  
  
"I quote," he snarled, with a twisted smile on his face. "The best way to find yourself a suitable boyfriend is to act cool and don't appear overly keen."  
  
Dinthondiel gasped in shock, Balevagorien groaned and lowered her head into her ands but Lostiaiel couldn't smother a quick giggle. Snape raised his eyebrows. He was quite obviously enjoying this torture.  
  
"Boys only get embarrassed if a girl is too obviously in love with them, however, if the boy makes the first move the girl should not be afraid to make further approaches."  
  
"Oh no," groaned Dinthondiel, she remembered where this text had been copied from. It was partly from "Teenwiz" the magazine, and partly a letter she had written to Lostiaiel. This could only get worse.  
  
"Hey Lossie," continued Snape. "How about trying that trick with Thinarodion, on second thoughts, every time you see that 'hunk of a quidditch player' you melt so you probably couldn't manage the first bit."  
  
Lostiaiel was no longer laughing and the other two looked completely devastated. The Slytherins of course were enjoying it all immensely and the Gryffindors were shooting the girls sympathetic glances mixed with anxiety as to what Snape would think up to punish the girls this time.  
  
"Well girls," spat Snape, "I think we have heard quite enough and I wouldn't want to embarrass you any more would I," he smirked. "An hours detention and five points each from Gryffindor. That will teach you to talk through my lessons."  
  
  
  
The girls looked at each other in total despair.  
  
"I am so sorry," whispered Dinthondiel, blaming herself.  
  
"No," muttered Balevagorien looking miserably at the floor, "It's not your fault, at least you tried."  
  
"Yeah, you tried, and anyway, it's only an hours detention and I'm sure that we will be able to earn those points back soon enough, its only fifteen all together." Sympathised Lostiaiel.  
  
  
  
The school bell rang from the hall above them signalling the end of the lesson. There was a hurried scuffling of chairs as all the Griffindors tried to get out of the room as fast as the could.  
  
"Just one moment class," called Snape, stretching out his words in an extremely aggravating way. "Your extra potions lessons will replace all Care of Magical Creatures lessons this term."  
  
There were various gasps from around the room and Alklithion, who was, yet again, next to the girls, could be heard through the disgruntled babble.  
  
"It's just because Snape hates Hagrid! I'd bet my broomstick that Snape had a lot to do with this!"  
  
Balevagorien groaned and put her head in her hands again. Imcamiel walked over to the girls looking sympathetic.  
  
"It just isn't your day today is it?" She commented, putting her arm around Balevagorien's shoulders and hugging her. The other two girls followed suit and they left the room looking slightly more cheerful. As they left Tarakal and Alklithion glanced at each other and followed hurriedly. 


	6. Detention

The next morning at breakfast the owls flew down delivering mail as usual except this time three big tawny owls scooted down to the three girls  
  
"Damn its are detentions" Lozzie said moaning  
  
"OMG u have got to be joking" Baleva wailed "Your detention will be situated in the dungeons supervised by professor Snape you will be expected to be there at 8 o clock tonight" She read from the piece of parchment she was holding "are yours the same?"  
  
"Yeah" Dinthondiel muttered  
  
"No" Lostiaiel moaned at the same time "I have to meet professor McGonagall  
  
In the common room at 8-hmm I wonder what that's all about?"  
  
"Oh we'll find out soon enough wont we" Dinti groaned  
  
As 8-o clock dawned the other two girls said goodbye to Lozzie and stepped out the portrait, and at that moment Professor McGonagall appeared "Lostiaiel" she snapped  
  
"Yes professor?"  
  
"You are to accompany me to a staff meeting and you are to help with the arrangements for errrrrrr well wait and see"  
  
Lozzie followed McGonagall wondering what was happening.  
  
"Good evening Professors" Lozzie said politely when she walked into the staff room "Good evening Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"Good evening miss," Dumbledore answered back.  
  
Lozzie started to smile-this may not be so bad after all as Dumbledore was almost always nice to his pupils…  
  
"Lostiaiel" Professor McGonagall said sharply knocking back to her senses "You are to come with me…"  
  
She led Lostiaiel to the back of the huge room "basically I want you to put these folders in the right cabinet." She started to explain "you will know which cabinet the folders belong in by looking at these little coloured stickers in the corner. Now I expect you to get on with it quietly and efficiently" and with that she walked away and took a seat at the table.  
  
Lozzie sighed, she should have known better than to think a detention could be not so bad. But then again she was willing to bet she was having an easier time than the other to with Snape.  
  
As the time went by she worked and tried to listen in to the teachers conversation-she heard the words "food" and "entertainment" and "dates"  
  
Soon she realised that they were planning some sort of party/dance for the students I wonder what its for she wondered.  
  
When her time was up she rushed back to the common room to tell the other two what she heard hmmmmm who should I go with she started to wonder…  
  
(A/N) thank you for reviewing everyone-I love reading your comments! 


	7. Some news and plans

"Dinthie! Baleva!" Lostiaiel called out when she reached the common room. Dinthondiel and Balevagorien were slumped in two big armchairs. They almost looked dead. It was late, so it was only the three of them in there.  
  
"Well?" Lostiaiel asked. "How did it go?" she carried on tentatively, expecting a burst of anger. (A/N: Oh my god! She sounds like that parrot from Aladdin!)  
  
"Twas hell Lossie." Baleva just managed to answer.  
  
Lossie looked at the two sympathetically. "Really that bad?" She asked soothingly. "I had to shove a load of files into cabinets. Soooo interesting." She said sarcastically. She sighed. "Go on then, spill. What did Lucifer make you do?" She asked.  
  
Dinthie giggled. Calling Snape Lucifer always seemed to crack her up. It would Baleva as well, but in the current circumstances, she was too angry.  
  
"Well, that git had us doing all sorts. First we had to clean caldrons, and we weren't allowed to sit near each other and talk. Then the ugly big nosed sod made us recite poems!" Baleva wailed.  
  
Lostiaiel snorted. "Poems?" She asked in disbelief. "Snape and poems?"  
  
"Yes! Love poems! How embarrassing!" Dinthondiel joined in. "Ugh! I mean, can you imagine, love poems to professor Snape?" She said. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She said and clutched her stomach.  
  
"But why?" Lostiaiel asked confused.  
  
"Well, I think it was partly because of the thing Dinthie copied in class. And partly because he just wanted to embarrass us." Baleva continued after Dinthie, who now felt ill.  
  
"But what did he say? 'Recite these poems'?" Lostiaiel asked.  
  
"No, he said that we'd be doing some sort of love potion in class so we might as well learn it. What a load of rubbish." Balevagorien said.  
  
"Awwww, don't worry! It's over now!" Lossie said reassuringly.  
  
"If this gets out, and GOD! What if everyone finds out!?" Dinthondiel said now worried.  
  
"They won't!" Lostiaiel said. "But anyway, listen. I've got something important to tell you!" She said excitedly.  
  
Baleva and Dinthie looked at her. They didn't understand how she could be happy after the hell they'd been put through.  
  
"Let's hear it then." Dinthondiel said.  
  
"Well, when I was in my detention, filing, I decided to listen to the teachers, you know as you do." Lossie began.  
  
Dinthondiel and Balevagorien smiled slightly. The three of them were very good at listening to other people subtly.  
  
"And?" Baleva said looking better now.  
  
"And I heard about a little thing they were planning for the students." She said grinning.  
  
"Ooooh! What kind of 'thing' Los?" Dinthondiel said.  
  
"Oh, just a little dance thing." Lostiaiel said causally.  
  
Baleva and Dinthie laughed.  
  
"This will be fun!" Baleva said. "Just think of the possibilities!" She said dreamily.  
  
"Exactly." Lostiaiel said.  
  
Dinthondiel nodded.  
  
"And of course, a certain Iarethiriel will be going." Lostiaiel said grinning wickedly.  
  
"Yes! And that idiot friend of hers." Dinthondiel said also smiling.  
  
"But!" Lostiaiel said suddenly. Her two best friends looked at her. "We need someone to go with."  
  
Dinthie and Baleva didn't look annoyed or disappointed by this news.  
  
"We don't need to worry about that yet." Dinthie said.  
  
"Yep, that's the easy part." Baleva agreed.  
  
"Right, but that's all I heard. But if we're gonna have dates, maybe, and I say maybe because of the person we're talking about here! But maybe Iarethiriel will perhaps want one. Are we sensing a little Maegcair here?" Lostiaiel said her eyebrows raised, her eyes big and innocent.  
  
Baleva and Dinthie looked excited. "I think we are sensing it Lossie m'dear." Baleva said.  
  
"Good good." Lostiaiel said,  
  
"Well, what a great opportunity for tricks." Dinthie said smiling. "Incidentally, Lossie, what was your idea before?"  
  
A/N: Review please! This is my one and only fic. Whether you like it or not, REVIEW! Thanks. 


	8. Cheeky Plans and Clever Tricks!

(A/N): I have had a few people getting confused with the names, and it is confusing me as well, so I have decided to put a list of all the characters from the chapter at the top of each chapter from here on in. If that didn't make sense then it soon should. ENJOY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHARACTERS  
  
Harry Potter – Alklithion – Alkie  
  
Ron Weasley – Tarakal – Tarki  
  
Hermione Granger – Imcamiel  
  
Draco Malfoy – Maegcair  
  
Neville Longbottom – Maeglonde  
  
The Girls:  
  
Balevagorien – Belva  
  
Lostiaiel – Lossie  
  
Dinthondiel – Dinthie  
  
Iarethiriel  
  
- The girls enemies  
  
Ascathôniel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
8. Cheeky Plans and Clever Tricks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Belva put her finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh, do you hear something?" she whispered.  
  
The other two blinked and strained their ears.  
  
"Footsteps, someone's coming down, from the boys dorms!" whispered Dinthie, sounding confused.  
  
"Who's still down here?……… Oh, it's you." Tarakal stuck his sleep-tousled head round the door. His eyes were half closed with sleep and he looked as confused as the girls. "What are you doing down here at this time?"  
  
"Detention with Snape," replied Dinthie, which roused a groan from Baleva. Lossie leaned over and put a comforting arm around the rather nauseated Balevagorien. Tarakal looked sympathetically at the three of them and slumped down in an armchair beside the fire.  
  
"What are YOU doing down here?" asked Belva, recovering herself from the dark memories of the love poems (which had been VERY cheesy poems to put it mildly).  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Replied Tarakal, shrugging. "It's really cold up there compared to how it is at home and Maeglonde was snoring."  
  
The girls couldn't resist giggling at this and Belva almost choked herself trying to prevent herself from waking everyone else up. It seemed as though her anger at professor Snape had found a way to express itself which didn't involve breaking something or hexing Iarethiriel or Ascathôniel.  
  
"What are you laughing at, are you down here Tarki?" came a voice from the door.  
  
"That you Alklithion?" whispered Tarakal.  
  
"'Corse it's me you prat, who else would it be? And WHAT are you doing?" asked Alklithion, almost smirking.  
  
"We are just talking," butted in Lossie incredulously.  
  
"Plotting and planning," added Belva.  
  
"Not doing anything wrong at all though, we're angels we are!" assured Dinthie.  
  
"Yeah, sure you are," snorted Tarakal, "what were you up to before I so rudely interrupted anyway?"  
  
"umm…well…" muttered Belva, stalling for time.  
  
"You five shouldn't be down here this late, we have lessons in the morning and you have to be prepared!" came a disapproving hiss from the direction of the girls dormitories. Imcamiel stuck her head around the door this time, her eyelids heavy and he hair even more frizzy than was usual.  
  
Dinthie leaned over to Belva and Lossie so that the others couldn't hear her.  
  
"Why don't we just call a mothers meeting?" she joked, half exasperatedly.  
  
"I know," replied Lossie, "At this rate we aren't ever going to get a chance to plan and plot.  
  
By this time Imcamiel had wandered over and made herself comfortable as well. She and the two boys whispered together for a short time then turned to the girls.  
  
"We have been thinking," started Alklithion, hesitantly, "that it was about time we put Maegcair in his place again."  
  
"And Iarethiriel and Ascathôniel," added Imcamiel, quickly, "they are annoying us as well," she assured the girls.  
  
"They are MORE than annoying us," growled Belva, "especially Iarethiriel."  
  
"Not that we don't totally despise Maegcair as well," confirmed Dinthie.  
  
"Of course," grinned Alklithion, green eyes glittering keenly in the firelight. "Anyway, we thought, because you three have a bit of a reputation where tricks and revenge are concerned, that you may be able to help us."  
  
"A reputation, eh?" Belva grinned wickedly, "Well you guys are pretty well known as well you know."  
  
"But we learnt from the masters. Your brothers are geniuses Tarakal." Chuckled Dinthie.  
  
"So together," concluded Imcamiel, putting her well practised organisational skills into action yet again, "we are an unstoppable team, right guys?"  
  
"Alki," said Lossie, holding out a hand, "we have a deal!"  
  
Lostiaiel and Alklithion shook on it and the two trios grinned at each other.  
  
"Right," grinned Dinthie, "just one problem, none of our plans will work on Iarethiriel AND Maegcair."  
  
"Problem?" blinked Lossie, "We don't have problems Din-dins m'dear, we can think of a new trick or two easy enough, after all, six brains are better than three!"  
  
Imcamiel yawned widely. Tarakal scowled as he stifled a yawn as well. "Thanks a bunch Immie, now you've got us all started!" he scowled but he was not really annoyed.  
  
"Well, I think we will just have to discuss this tomorrow guys," muttered Belva, as the infectious yawns spread throughout the group.  
  
"Good plan," replied everyone and they split into their dorm groups and headed off to bed.  
  
"If I dream about Snape and love poems or something I swear I will have to break something." Growled Dinthie as she slipped between the sheets of her bed.  
  
"Just imagine walking down the isle at your wedding and seeing Snape at the end!" exclaimed Baleva sleepily. "Wouldn't it just be your worst nightmare?"  
  
"It is making me sick just thinking about it!" replied Dinthie.  
  
"…and he lifts the vale on your dress and makes you say a love poem to him." Continued Belva, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the mere thought.  
  
"Shut UP," squealed Lossie sleepily and chucked her pillow half heartedly at Belva who was already half asleep and appeared not to notice. Lossie groaned and pulled herself our of bed to retrieve the pillow before slipping between the sheets of her own bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N). Thanks for the reviews guys, hope the extra name glossary helps you all. 


	9. divination

Ok well thanks 4 all the reviews-I love reading what you all think! Sorry this chapter took longer than the others-ive been busy-why don't you take a look at my new story?  
  
As promised here's the glossary of names:  
  
Harry Potter: Alklithion  
  
Ron Wealsey: Tarakal  
  
Hermione Granger: Imcamiel  
  
Parvati Patil: Alkbelethien  
  
Lavender Brown: Buleechoriel  
  
The 3 friends-  
  
Lostiaiel  
  
Dinthondiel  
  
Balevagorien  
  
The 2 enemys-  
  
Iarethiriel  
  
Ascathôniel  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinthie woke up the next morning and threw a pillow at Belva  
  
"Wha wh what ya doin?" Belva yelled, she was awful when she woke up  
  
"I dreamt last night of love poems and and Snape!" Dinthie moaned  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Belva squealed "something your not telling us Dinthie m'dear?"  
  
"Haha very funny" she giggled "you wouldn't be laughing if I gave you nightmares like that!"  
  
"What nightmares?" Lossie asked finally waking up  
  
"Dinthie had dreams of darling Snape last night Lossie" Belva laughed  
  
"Belva" Dinthie shouted "NIGHTMARES not dreams"  
  
"heehee poor Dinthie" Lossie said  
  
"Come on lets go to breakfast" Belva said sitting up.  
  
"Wow" Lossie whispered "was it a dream or did we start planning with Tarki and Alki?"  
  
"nope 'twas true my fair lady" Dinthie laughed and whispered "Lossie and Tarki sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"  
  
"What noooooo I DO NOT LIKE Tarki" Lossie squealed  
  
"You better not like him! Alkbelethien warned-he is mine!  
  
Lossie sighed and the other two giggled "don't worry Alkbella I DO NOT like Tarki"  
  
1 "I hate you Dinthie" Lossie moaned-didn't you think that were gonna have them two on are backs whenever we talk to the Tarki and the others about planning are revenge!  
  
"Oh don't worry they'll forget about it as soon as we go to divination " Belva laughed  
  
When they reached the top tower for their first divination lesson of the year the girls heard Alki moaning "I wonder what horrible fate she has in store for me this year, I can't believe we had to drop care of magical creatures and not this!"  
  
"I know" Tarki joined in "you heard professor McGonnagal in 3rd year-none of this crap is real!"  
  
When they entered the classroom everyone started talking-except the to at the front (Buleechoriel and Alkbelethien)  
  
"Yep same as usual, hot and sticky" Belva moaned  
  
"Hello my students" Professor Trelawnly started and most people tuned out until she started saying some interesting stuff "awwww Miss Imcamiel-when you start to feel differently towards your friends don't worry- he likes you back.  
  
Imcamiel went bright red as everyone giggled  
  
"Balevagorien and Dinthondiel don't forget your TRUE friends when you are at your peak in happiness with those young men you have your eye on"  
  
Trelawny went on like this all lesson and the Gryffindors left the room puzzled "whats got into her?" Dinthie asked puzzled? "Not a mention of death but she never shut up about romance!"  
  
"I know-weird! But hey-if half the stuff she said about me is true I'll be happy!" Lossie laughed  
  
"I know!" Dinthie agreed "speaking of which-look at him! WOW!"  
  
"I s'pose he's ok…" Belva muttered "isn't he Oliver woods friend-he's definitely in Gryffindor that's for sure!  
  
"Well I'm going to talk to him," Dinthie said, and off she went "hi I'm Dinthie the other to could here her saying  
  
"Hi I'm Dimwethion" he smiled  
  
"You have to admit he has a great smile," Lossie said to Belva as they watched their friend work her magic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Heehee so what do you think? Pls keep the reviews coming-I love getting them! 


	10. Transfiguration

*Glossary:*  
  
Harry Potter: Alklithion  
  
Ron Wealsey: Tarakal  
  
Parvati Patil: Alkbelethien  
  
Lavender Brown: Buleechoriel  
  
Draco Malfoy: Maegcair  
  
The three best friends: Dinthondiel, Balevagorien and Lostiaiel.  
  
The enemy: Iarethiriel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divination finished and Dinthondiel joined Lostiaiel and Balevagorien again to go to Transfiguration.  
  
"Well?" Lostiaiel raised her eyebrows at Dinthondiel.  
  
"Ahhh! Well, we talked, maybe when everyone knows about this dance thing he'll ask me." Dinthondiel said smiling.  
  
"Right, well, good for you Dinthie." Baleva said and winked at her.  
  
They walked onto Transfiguration.  
  
"Why am I always seen as the thick one?" Lostiaiel suddenly said.  
  
"What?" Baleva said confused.  
  
"Well, out of the three of us, I'm supposedly the 'thick one'" Lossie said looking at the floor.  
  
"Errr, you are?" Dinthondiel asked her friend.  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"Don't be stupid Lossie, you're just being negative!" Baleva said.  
  
"Right." Lostiaiel said.  
  
"Remember our little tricks?" Baleva carried on.  
  
Lostiaiel smiled. "Yep, She is gonna pay, that Iarethiriel."  
  
"She sure is." Dinthie said.  
  
"Anyways, Transfigure-bloody-ration now." Lostiaiel said.  
  
"Better than Potions Lossie!" Dinthie said.  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't done my homework." Lossie said sighing.  
  
"Crap, nor have I!" Balevagorien said. "Thanks for reminding me Lossie, I have to think of an excuse."  
  
"So do I" Lossie said.  
  
When they got to Transfiguration, professor McGonagall didn't mention homework as she usually did.  
  
"The teachers and I have been planning for some time now a dance for your year and above." Professor McGonagall announced as the class sat down.  
  
As predicted by Dinthondiel and Balevagorien, Alkbelethien and Buleechoriel started giggling. Alklithion and Tarakal sighed.  
  
"You are not permitted to find yourself a partner, that is entirely up to you." She went on. "It will be held in the great hall and I strongly advise that you all at least dress up a little. We want you all looking reasonable for our guests."  
  
"Guests?" Dinthondiel whispered.  
  
"Well, she said it." Balevagorien said.  
  
"But who-" Dinthie said  
  
"Probably some posh gits from other schools." Lostiaiel said her head resting on her hand.  
  
"I've got it!" Dinthie said suddenly. Making Lostiaiel fall of her chair.  
  
"Lostiaiel! Get up!" Professor McGonagall shouted as Lostiaiel fell to the floor knocking things over and making a loud clatter.  
  
"Sorry professor." Lostiaiel said getting up, she scowled at Dinthie who stuck her tongue out and they both burst out laughing.  
  
"LOSTIAIEL!" Professor McGonagall almost screamed, you could almost see smoke coming out her nose Baleva thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, very sorry professor." Lostiaiel mumbled slowly trying not to laugh, her hair hiding her reddened face.  
  
"Now, today we are going…" Professor McGonagall started to explain the lesson.  
  
"What were you saying Dinthie?" Lostiaiel asked.  
  
"You looked sooooo stupid!" Alkbelethien said to Lossie smirking turning round from her table.  
  
Lostiaiel looked murderous.  
  
"You ARE sooooo stupid." Baleva said defending her friend.  
  
Buleechoriel scowled at the three, looked at Alklithion and her and Alkbelethien turned back.  
  
"Hey Baleva, when do we plan to get revenge?" Tarakal asked.  
  
"You were saying DINTHIE?" Lostiaiel said her teeth clenched.  
  
"Whenever, probably at the dance. Now, can you give us a moment?" Baleva asked.  
  
Tarakal turned back.  
  
"And?" Baleva said to Dinthondiel.  
  
"I know why people think you're the thick one Lossie!"  
  
"Oh great." Lossie said sarcastically.  
  
"Is that all?" Baleva said looking disappointed.  
  
"Why then?" Lostiaiel asked unenthusiastically.  
  
"Because you're blonde." Dinthie said, looking pleased with herself.  
  
"WHAT?" Lostiaiel said. She was in a bad mood. "That's the stupidest reason I ever heard. Why?"  
  
"Cause people are thick and they don't realise that it doesn't matter what colour hair you got." Dinthie said.  
  
"Ahhh, I see. Well, I am NOT thick because of my stupid hair. Loads of elves have blonde hair." Lostiaiel said.  
  
"Yes, and they are seen as thick too. But I thought you might like to know as you were moaning about it earlier." Dinthie said.  
  
"I was not moaning!" Lostiaiel argued.  
  
"Uh! You so were!" Baleva said. "But anyways." She said and leant forward to Tarakal and Alklithion. "Time to start plotting our revenge." She said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Well, you have any ideas?" Alklithion asked.  
  
"Three words for ya honey." Lostiaiel said.  
  
"Iarethiriel, Maegcair and a little bit of lurve!" Dinthie said.  
  
"And I'm sure our dear friend Snapey will be able to help us out there!" Baleva said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this is a bad chapter; I'm really rushed of my feet at the moment. And I also wanted to get out that BLONDES ARE NOT DUMB! Thank you for reviewing! Please continue. 


End file.
